God’s Favorite Daughter
by NinjaGirl9636
Summary: An angel from heaven is forced to live upon earth. She has to gave all her memories back before she can return to heaven to help out with the war. itanejiSAKUsasugaa naruhina shikatem kibaino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

Claimer: I do own the idea

Summary: An angel from heaven is forced to live upon earth. She has to gave all her memories back before she can return to heaven to help out with the war. itanejiSAKUsasugaa naruhina shikatem kibaino

"Hi Ya" words

"_Hi Ya" thoughts and Poems/lyrics_

"**Hi Ya" inners and Dragons thoughts**

**God's Favorite Daughter**

'_Someday you will find a place,_

_A place where love takes over hate,_

_Then you will see the things you do,_

_Effects everyone around you'_

Poem by

- Katherine Skinner

(friend)

Prologue

Blood everywhere. The sent was so strong. Cling!! Clash!! Bang!! You could hear swords hitting against each other. A young Angel around the age of fifth-teen was fighting

against one of the most powerful Demons from Hell.

"Give up now you little wrench" said the Demon. His face seemed melted, he was all red. The young Angel could clearly tell she was no match, but she refused to believe it.

"NEVER!!**"** she yelled.

"Let darkness and light combine together to destroy anything that gets in it's path **!!!IMMORALE DARGON!!!**" she cast the spell.

A huge black dragon appeared out of thin air. The dragon was at least 10 ft. tall. He had black shinny scales all over him. His tail was 5 ft. long with dark black spikes at the end.

The front of his face was covered in blood.

He licked his teeth to show white, his claws also where covered in blood. Before you could even scream he ran at full speed to his opponent. His once black eyes where now red with rage. Fire corrupted his body and burned his opponent to ash. Have of the place they were fighting in was also burned.

"Thank You" said the Angel. The dragon bowed his head that it touch the ground while saying "**Your Welcome.**" The dragon disappeared in blue flames. The Angel heard someone crying in the distance. She started to run where she heard the crying.

A dark figure lurked in the darkness. The Angel did not notice this. Suddenly the young Angel stopped. She could no longer hear the crying. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" yelled the man lurking in the shadows. Before the young Angel knew it she had a sword right through her stomach. She then fell to the grounds, but not the grounds of heaven, but the grounds of another realm…Earth.

A/N: okay incase yall who do not know who the angel is it's Sakura. Please R&R. and also please be nice this my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto…thinksI will soon watch me…Mwhahahaha

'_Everyday, I'm getting further in the past,_

_What's the point in haring hope,_

_When I know it won't last,_

_I miss you more each day._

_Poem by,_

_- Katherine Skinner_

_(friend)_

Chapter one:

Fallen

She fell into an endless void. She felt cold water hit her face, but she did not stir.

"**In order to save you…we are going to bring you to earth. You will have no regulation of who you are…Good luck my child**" said a mysterious voice. She landed on the ground. 'C-come o-on…G-get u-up' thought the wounded Angel.

She stood up but as she did she fell on the hard moist ground. She sat up straight. She did not realize that she was losing blood…fast. This time when she stood up she did not fall down but was dizzy. She started to walk slowly into a random direction.

She then asked her self 'W-where a-am I?' She then looked over her shoulder. She saw a massive place with land. The trees covered the sky that only a little bit of light could get through. The rain fell down fast.

The cold rain poured gently down on her. The rain mixed with her blood washed down on the path. She saw a river and bent down on the cold wet ground near the river. She saw her reflection, blue-green eyes filled with confusion.

Her black and red kimono damped. Her wet pink chest length hair gently blowing in the breeze. She then fell gently to the ground on her side with a _**Thud**_. A small pink cherry blossom gently fell down to her heart.


End file.
